


The two scenes tommy was met with when he died.

by diirkstriderr



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, no beta we die like men, spoilers for the first of march, tommy innit is the character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diirkstriderr/pseuds/diirkstriderr
Summary: (This is a two shot that is unfinished)Tommy seeing Wilbur in the afterlife.Phantommy meeting ghostbur.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	The two scenes tommy was met with when he died.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all are doing okay after the first. Thought we needed some Tommy hurt/comfort.  
> I’m not a wilbur apologist. Fuck vilbur.  
> I hope this is written alright.

Out of all the things to happen in that prison, after all Dream had insisted that he wouldn’t kill Tommy-

He hadn’t expected to die in that cell.

But that was still one of the less surprising events to take place that day.

The light quickly turned dark, the rumbling sound of steam trains carrying him through comforting the confusion.

And then he was there.

The end of the road.

It didn’t hurt anymore, not long after the trip began he began feeling numb, the tap from his broken nose running dry and the subtle aching beginning to completely resolve.

He stood as the train stopped.

He couldn’t feel his legs.

It didn’t matter, he wasn’t given time to think about it.

“Tommy?”

His heart began racing.

He couldn’t even escape them in death, could he? 

His brother, the man who’d built a country out of spite, fought wars side-by-side, been exiled with, forced to live in a ravine with.

Wilbur was here.

The brother who asked him 

‘Do you want to sell drugs, Tommy?’

The brother who’d convinced him L’manburg was everything, that it was worth dying not once but twice over.

The brother who when faced with the realisation that his little brother had become all he wanted to be, lost touch with reality.

The brother who tried to kill him because he was the hero.

The brother who was the only person who gave him the time of day, and in an act of cowardice chose death over his family.

Tommy felt like he was back in the final control room.

Like Eret had just delivered the news that 

“It was never meant to be.”

He never thought he’d see the day where Eret was right, and in a way he didn’t.

Because TommyInnit is dead.

Wilbur Soot is dead.

And he is in whatever afterlife the cruel blood gods could put him in.

“Tommy, what are you doing here? You aren’t dead it's… you’re…”

He trailed off, refusing to look him in the eyes.

Tommy never stopped looking at him, no matter how ragged the breathing got, how splotchy his vision was.

“Hi Wilbur.”

He just managed to croak out, seeing Wilbur flinch at this gave just the smallest amount of satisfaction.

“Tommy… What happened?”

Both of their eyes filled with tears, sure Wilbur had taunted the child in their last interaction but he hadn’t actually anticipated the death of the 16 year old months afterwards. 

It wasn’t meant to end like this for him. 

“Dream. He uh…”

His voice gives out.

Wilbur reaches out and Tommy crashes into him, finally letting himself fall apart.

“I tried so hard Wil… It was meant to be the last time and I just - I don't know what happened. I yelled so much I begged for Sam I even tried Phil and just… no one came and he-“

Wilbur tries his best to soothe the fragile and scarily thin child in his arms.

“Tommy you did so well big man, I’m so proud of you and you can be at peace now. It’s okay Toms, everything will be okay.”

This made him cry harder.

Soon enough he began feeling the numbness biting at him again. 

“He… He tortured me Wil, and no one cared. He isolated me and he hurt me and… Tubbo doesn’t even know I’m gone. I don't think he cares… Why didn’t anyone care? I-“

He cuts himself off to breathe.

“I’m just a kid… I tried so hard and no one cared not Techno, not Phil, hell I even question if you cared about me Wil…”

That sent a pang through Wilburs heart.

They’d really fucked up, hadn’t they?

“It’s okay Tommy, you don't have to think about any of that anymore. It’s only Schlatt, you and I here. Schlatt mostly keeps to himself so he won't bother you much. When he died he became less patronising, he makes good company on his good days. There’s a small Forrest not far from here, there’s a bench there and I have discs at my house. This can be your home now, I’m sorry I was… Awful when we- I was alive but I’d like to make it up to you… I’m so sorry Tommy but you didn’t deserve this and… I’d like to try and make this situation a bit more bearable if I can…”

Tommy’s eyes well up again just slightly, threatening to spill, as he looks up at his brother.

What did he have to lose?

Out of all of the things that had happened to Tommy today he hadn’t expected that he’d regain his brother, he’d lost so much but gained so greatly.

In death, Tommy was free.


End file.
